1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a walking assistant device that is configured to attach to a wearer's body and provides force necessary for walking or an exercise effect on the wearer's muscles, and a method of controlling the walking assistant device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research and development of human body assistant devices for assisting a human body are being actively performed. The human body assistant devices are used for various purposes of, for example, military, industry, rehabilitation, and welfare.
A walking assistant device is a type of human body assistant device that aids walking-impaired persons for various reasons such as weak leg muscle strength so that they may walk. A human may have trouble walking due to congenital reasons such as genetic defects or acquired reasons such as diseases or accidents.
In addition, as an aging society emerges, the walking assistant device may be used to assist the elderly having weak muscle strength with movement, or to enhance muscle strength or muscles through exercise in addition to physical therapy or rehabilitation training.